hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Loughran
Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran 'is the tritagonist in the ''Hotel Transylvania ''series and a supporting major character in Hotel Transylvania 2. He is a 21-year-old human that stumbles upon a monster hotel. He is the son of Mike and Linda. By the second film he has turned 28. He is the husband of Mavis and the father of their son, Dennis. Official Profile Hotel Transylvania 'Early Life Jonathan 'was born in 1991 in Santa Cruz, California to his parents Mike and Linda, growing up with his six brothers. Jonathan is a typical 21-year-old human, backpacking his way across Europe in his continuing worldwide travels. He is confident, full of life, talkative, curious and good-natured—not to mention amazing on a skateboard or a scooter. His motto is "just roll with it." 'Arriving at Hotel Transylvania After mountain climbing , he heard a story about a spooky forest, & went there. While exploring he sees a village with guys on fire following them to hotel full of monsters. When He enters, Dracula sees him enter he quickly traps the human in the revolving door. Drac questions the human of how Johnny found the hotel. Johnny tells him everything that happened and that he followed the burning zombies to the hotel. Attempting to get rid of Jonathan, Drac finds more guests arriving; he is forced to hide in the supply closet with him. Dracula quickly searches Johnny's hiking pack for weapons, only to be repelled by a shirt that badly needs to be washed. Not wanting to set monster progress backwards by killing Jonathan, Dracula then worries about Mavis meeting Johnny and realizing that humans may not be the evil villains he made them out to be. As Johnny inspects uniforms, Dracula quickly uses a large jacket and some spray paint to disguise him as a monster from the Stein family. 'Meeting Mavis' However, before he was taken out of the hotel, Dracula is bothered by the head chef, Quasimodo, about the food for the party. Quasi's pet rat, Esmeralda, catches Johnny's scent on Dracula; telling Quasimodo he got the hurr devurs wrong. When Johnny wanders the hotel he sees a skeleton thinking its a costume & puts his hand through her. She slaps him & the skeleton husband tells him to stay away from her. Seeing that all the monsters are real, Jonathan runs terrified & accidentally grabs hold of a witch's broom, zooming around the lobby. He accidentally crashes into Dracula's daughter, Mavis, knocking her off the stairs. When they both get up, they stare at each other. As Johnny recovers, Mavis wonders who he is; Drac insists that he's no-one important. Johnny then freaks out when he learns that he's with the real Dracula. When Drac quickly takes Johnny away to an empty room to avoid the guests' attention, Jonathan worries that Dracula will drink his blood, but Drac explains that he drinks blood substitutes since human blood is fatty. When Johnny wonders what the hotel is for, Drac gives a long-winded speech about the reason why he built it. Dracula changes into a bat to fly Jonathan out of the hotel. However, they run into Mavis, also in bat form; Drac quickly takes Johnny back inside, telling him to play along in exchange for his backpack. Dracula quickly lies that Jonathan is someone he recruited to improve Mavis's birthday party since he's the same age. Upon learning Mavis is 118, he was shocked, but Dracula pushes him to keep Johnny's human a secret & Johnny pretends that he's 121. A suit of armor announces something is wrong in the hotel, but Dracula is too occupied with Johnny; he quickly comes up with some babble to get Mavis to leave. 'Time with Mavis' Johnny follows Dracula to a secret passage; he had it built as an escape route in case an angry mob of humans ever managed to invade Hotel Transylvania. However, Drac hasn't been down there recently and is having trouble finding the correct exit. On his third attempt, Drac opens the entrance to the lounge, where Frank, Murrary, Griffin and Wayne are attacking zombies Mozart, Beethoven and Bach & pushes Johnny so they won't notice him. While he was hiding, Mavis finds him wanting to know what he was doing. Johnny wanted to know her name & Mavis introduces himself. Johnny pretends that he's Frankenstein's cousin Johnnystein. After getting scared by a spider, he is seen by Drac's friends. When Frank stomps towards Johnny, Dracula protects him & Frank demands to know who he was. Johnny acts like Frankenstein, who he though was making fun of him, but Mavis tells him Johnny's name. Johnny quickly lies that he's specificly the cousin of Frank's right arm. Johnny decides to see how good Drac's friends are; he finds their musical talent "good, but a little old school." Borrowing Murray's guitar, he improvises a rock song for Mavis, impressing her and the crowd, but Dracula says they have to stay on schedule. Annoying Drac, everyone wants Johnny to join in. On a bingo game, everyone except Dracula was bored. At the gym, everyone were playing charades, but no one had a clue. Johnny takes out his scooter riding it around the gym & letting everyone else ride it. At the pool, Johnny tells Eucine, Murray, Wayne, Wanda & Mavis about his travels, & his visit to the Taj Mahal, which no monster has ever been to. Mavis is ecstatic to hear about Johnny's travels, but wonders how he dealt with the mobs; likening "mob" to "crowd", Johnny says he "just rolls with it". He was taking by Dracula who tells him to fake a back injury to leave the hotel, but it lead to miscommunication of a Chicken Fight & Johnny plays with Mavis. When Dracula sees that Johnny's make up was washing away, he tells him to get out, but Johnny pulls Dracula into the pool. Johnny then prepares to perform a cannonball, but Dracula pulls the plug. Dracula freezes Johnny , while he brings Blobby to prevent Johnny from getting hurt. Dracula looks at him not happy as Johnny gives Dracula a thumb up. Dracula takes Johnny to the cemetery bordering the hotel as he was angry with the "chaos" Johnny brought to the hotel. However, Johnny defends himself by saying the guests were actually having fun for once but Dracula thinks otherwise, only believing that fun can happen in an orderly fashion. After saying that people like Dracula doesn't get to be immortal, Dracula tries to hypnotize Johnny into forgetting about the hotel and never returning; however, he fails unexpectedly thanks to Jonathan's contact lenses. When trying to get them out, Dracula was disgusted by this & tells him to never return, or tell humans about the hotel, or he will threaten to suck his blood & Dracula leaves. Johnny grumbles that he would have been great, & that he should of said to Dracula "I'm staying old man" & perform a kick, but then Mavis find hims & he mistakes her for Dracula as he lays begging not to kill him. Johnny follows Mavis to the roof of the hotel. Johnny was amazed with the view & that he can also see Budapest "Hawaii". He tells Mavis about his visit their & that he went to a music festival. Johnny saying that he travels because of how staying at home was boring & never seeing whats out there. When Johnny sees the sunrise, he turns to see that Mavis burned her foot from the sunlight. Seeing that she never seen a sunrise before, he takes her to the edge of the Chimney & hides her in his shadow. Johnny holds her arms to back up more & Mavis comments it was the most incredible thing she has ever seen. The moment was ruined when Johnny fell through a weak part of the roof, landing on Dracula, who was at the sauna with his friends. 'Quasimodo's Attack' Angry that Johnny stayed at the hotel, he orders him to spend the entire day in the hotel to place all the tables for the party. But when Johnny pushes the tables, Dracula orders him to go to a corner for a time-out, which Johnny states he's a grown man, but Dracula uses his powers to put him there. Upon learning the tables were magical, and move via instruction, Johnny decides to float on one while Dracula arranges the others. Annoyed, Drac crashes another table into him, causing him to fall down. Johnny immediately gets on another one and attempts ramming Drac as payback; however, Drac evades it. Searching for Dracula, he discovers the Count on a table, upside down. Drac chases after Johnny and attempts to block his path with other tables; however, Johnny easily jumps from his tables and through the barracade, landing on another. Dracula laughs in amazement, copying Johnny's move; however, he misses landing on a table. Thankfuly, Johnny catches him and the table races out into the hallway, where they end up crashing into a suit of armor. But after crashing, he was captured by Quasimodo. The suit of armor & gargoyle waiters tried to stop him from reaching the kitchen from Johnny getting cooked, but they failed. Dracula flies to the kitchen & frees him, but Quasimodo stops them as he was confused of why Dracula saved the human, but Dracula states that Johnny is a Stein; to prove this, the Quasimodo challenges Johnny to scare Esmeralda. Johnny tries to scare her, but to no avail & freaks out when Esmeralda squeaked. Quasimodo screams in anger that Dracula has brought a human into the hotel. Dracula uses his powers to freeze Quasimodo and quickly takes Johnny away. 'Dracula's Past Revealed' Johnny thanks Dracula for saving him as Dracula guides him to a secret room. When they got inside Johnny notices a painting of the women he knows. He tells Drac that he remembers seeing that painting at his favorite castle "Lubode" when he was told the legend of the Lady Lubode. He tells the story that a count met her by chance & that they weren't meant for each other. But they felt true love & settled at the castle & had a child. However, tragedy struck when a mysterious fire broke out and killed the two. Johnny said that he can still feel their powerful love when he was at the castle & that if a soul was trapped in the ruins. Dracula hears this, but tells him that the legend was wrong & that only the wife died. Dracula pulls down the curtain covering up part of the painting, revealing that it was Dracula who was the lonely count in the story, shocking Johnny. Dracula turns to him and tells him that it was no accident who killed her, but was killed by humans & that they were the real monsters. Johnny was saddened by this as Dracula explains that he build the hotel to protect her child, even if it means to break their trust & that Mavis now has feelings for Johnny & Drac thinks their relationship could be possible if the world was different, but Johnny explains people in the 21st century aren't like the ones from the past; however, Dracula asks if Johnny is certain that all humans would be able to accept monsters if they came into the open. Seeing the portait and now knowing of the pain Dracula feels, he changes his mind and decides to leave to keep Mavis safe. However, Dracula persuades him to leave after the party, so as to not ruin Mavis's birthday. 'Truth Exposed' After finishing the preparations for Mavis' party, Johnny danced until he sees Mavis entering with her vampire cape that she sewed. He admires her beauty & show her the places he've been using magical fireflies. Mavis was amazed by this & dances with him. When Mavis stops dancing, Johnny stops as Mavis looks at him. He gets scared, but Mavis insists that maybe it's a good thing, as she leans next to him & kisses him, as he smiled. But Dracula sees this & was outraged for Johnny kissing his daughter after sharing his pain. Johnny tries to explain what really happened, but Mavis explain to Dracula that it was only a kiss, but Dracula yells at her telling her that she isn't allowed to kiss. Mavis yells back at her father that she's allowed to like people, try different things. She tells Dracula that she even wants to give the human village a second chance, and that maybe she can try to be friends with them. Dracula yells back telling Mavis that's impossible and that the village doesn't really exist. Dracula explained that he & the staff built the town that Johnny was at & that the zombies dressed up as the towns people to scare Mavis to believing that humans were bad as he didn't want to live alone. Mavis is hurt by this, demanding to know why he is okay with him keeping her trapped inside the hotel when he knew her dream was to leave. To make things worse, Esmerelda and a frozen Quasimodo enters the party. Seeing this, Johnny tries to leave, but is blocked by Esmeralda after the Fly hears that Dracula brought a human into the hotel. Esmeralda takes off Johnny's disguise & reveals that he's a human. As everyone runs around panicking, Johnny looks at Mavis & she asks him if he really is a human. Johnny says yes & apologizes for lying. But Mavis embraces & hugs him, announcing that she doesn't care if he's human and still wants to be with him. Johnny was happy by this, but sees Dracula upset. To respect Dracula's wishes, Johnny rejects Mavis, pretends that he hates monsters, and leaves for the airport. 'Zing' Realizing his mistake, Dracula knows that humans aren't bad anymore & apologizes to everyone for lying. He points out that Johnny & Mavis "zinged", but he got in the way, so Frank, Wayne, Griffin & Murray goes to find him. Johnny sulks down sadly after leaving Mavis, but soon sees Dracula, but were unable to hear, so Dracula hypnotizes the pilot to apologize to Johnny for everything & that he & Mavis are meant to be together and is happy himself if the person she loves is a kind person like Johnny. Johnny accepts his apology & gave him a thumbs up as Dracula turns the plane around. Dracula returns to Mavis wanting to live her life, he shows her that her that Johnny returned. Johnny walks to Mavis and tells her that she's his zing & that he didn't want to reject her, but did because Dracula threatened to suck his blood. Johnny and Mavis had a proper kiss twice. Mavis, Jonathan, Murrary, Frank, Griffin and Wayne sing a rap song about Zing. Dracula approaches the stage, and is offered by Johnny the chance to join in; though refusing as first, Drac joins in and raps quite well. Mavis and Jonathan are shocked; he looks at her with a smile, while Mavis shrugs. Johnny and Mavis spend the rest of her birthday together. Hotel Transylvania 2 The Wedding S'ome time after the first film Jonathan and Mavis finally are getting married with Jonathan's family members in attendance of Johnathan and Mavis' wedding, Johnathan is first seen welcoming his parents Mike and Linda, his two brothers, and one sister to the hotel for his and Mavis' wedding. Then Jonathan posed for wedding photos with his two brothers, Steave aka bloby, his backpack, and with his mom dad, sister, Mavis, and Drac. Then Jonathan places Mavis' wedding ring on her ring finger and that makes Drac smile but just as Jonathan and Mavis kiss to make their marriage official, they close their eyes Drac frowns and uses is Purple magic to put a shrunken head between them and then Mavis and Johnathan open their eyes and realize that they were kissing a shrunken head then they look at Drac in surprise and Johnathan and Mavis share a vary quick kiss to appease Drac. Personality Jonathan is an easy-going, happy-go-lucky young man whose presence breathes new life into the monster world, "yet he is unaware that he is the catalyst of change," says producer Michelle Murdocca. "He simply points out things that are going on around him that the others should have recognized long ago, helping other characters discover a path to change their perspectives, in a non-threatening way." He's a typical back-packer: Confident, adventurous and full of life. He's also very talkative, curious, optimistic and his good natured attitude allows him to win many people over, even ones who greatly dislike him at first. One of Jonathan's key traits is his ability to not let much bother him, which he tries to pass on to others by telling them 'they just gotta roll'. While he may seem clueless and idiotic he does have a certain amount of intelligence and can be very respectful and caring towards people. He also seems to be a man of his word and will honor his promises even if he doesn't want to. Even nearing his 30s by the second film, Johnny remains the same, although he has gained a slightly underhanded side. He works with Drac to distract Mavis while Dennis is trained to be a monster. Johnny's primary reason is not wanting to leave the hotel, which he loves, and getting a boring, normal job. Physical Appearance Jonathan has fair skin and shaggy ginger hair. He wears a yellow and green t-shirt over a long-sleeve orange shirt, both of which are oversized, with brown shorts and blue and green sneakers. Relationships Family 'Mavis - Mavis and Jonathan instantly 'zinged' the first time they saw each other and getting to know each other only made their feelings stronger. When Dracula told him Mavis had feelings for him he was surprised at first then smiled and said 'Awesome' in a lovesick tone. When Mavis finds out Jonathan is really a human, she is disappointed, not because he's a human, but because he lied. Mavis's heart gets broken when Jonathan lied, even though it was more for Dracula's sake. When he leaves, Drac realizes how much Johnny meant to Mavis and thinks they might have zinged and tries to convince him to stay. When Jonathan comes back and tells her that she's his zing and the reason why he lied, all is resolved. They became a happy couple and traveled the world together. In the second film he and Mavis get married. Dennis: Dennis is Mavis and Jonathan's young son. He cares for his son like any father would, but Mavis is a little bit too protective of him. Johnny was quite proud when Dennis got fangs on his 5th birthday. Dracula - Dracula is Johnny's father-in-law. Jonathan and Dracula got off to a rocky start as Dracula did not like him at all simply because he was a human. But after bonding while racing tables, they start to like each other. By the end of the movie, Dracula respects Jonathan and vice versa. In the second film, both are surprisingly on the same page about being against Mavis wanting to move. They cooperate to trick her and train Dennis. Martha - Martha is Jonathan's mother-in-law the fact that Martha was killed by a mob of angry humans when Mavis was still a baby that's why Jonathan never met her. 'Johnny's Family: '''Johnny seems to love his family, but it's implied that he and his family never got along. Johnny was sort of the "Black Sheep" of the family and as a result never fit in. This is why he began traveling the world to find someplace where he could fit in. Memorable Quotes (Hotel Transylvania) * ''"And who's not gonna go to that spooky forest, right?" * "Then, I see these goofy looking dudes on fire, and I follow them to this, like, amazing castle!" * "Speaking of awesome, that cape thing is KILLING IT!" *''"Boy the wrong people get to be immortal"'' * "I like your Dracula voice, it's so over-the-top!" * "I am Dracula! Bleh, bleh, bleh!" * "Lets check you guys out!" * (To Dracula)"What? It's a good jam, don't be a grandpa!" * (To Mavis)"And I hate monsters! Goodbye!" '' * ''"You meet so many awesome people in youth hostels." * "I had six brothers growing up in the same room, so I could totally share." ''Memorable Quotes (Hotel Transylvania 2) *(Singing to Mavis' stomach) "You're daddy's girl, or boy! Daddy's girl, or boy!" '' *''(Referring to Mavis) "That's my girlfriend suckers!"'' *''"My wife? Even better!"'' *''(To Dracula) "You have a dad? That's funny."'' *''"Alright, I'll go wake my backpack."'' *''(Shouting out the Hotel to Dracula) "And I'm going to be a dad!"'' *''"Check it out. Oh yeah this is how I rolled every summer!"'' *(To Vlad) "You wanna throw down old man! Certified yellow belt since 1997." Gallery Jonathon wallpaper.jpg Jonathan Poster.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-04.jpg Johnny development.jpg Johnnystein full body.jpg|Jonathan disguised as "Johnnystein." 5zkYCnbSPCo.jpg|Johnny johnnyhotel2.png hotel-transilvania-hotel-transylvania-3.jpg Johnny and Mavis Painting.jpg Stills (Hotel Transylvania) Johnny Spooky Forest.jpg Dracula Jonathan.jpg Drac Johnny Disguise.jpg Quasimodo Johnny Drac.jpg Johnny broom.jpg vlcsnap-2015-04-19-02h29m02s184.png Dracula Mavis Jonathan.jpg Dracula-Mavis-Jonathan.jpg Drac Johnny tunnels.jpg Drac Johnny.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-3.jpg Drac Johnnystein.jpg File:Hotel_transylvania_on_your_right_arm_side.png Frank Greeting Johnny.png 7415 19 large.jpg File:We're Not Doing Any of That!.png Image.jpeg Scooter.jpg Mavis, Johnny, Eunice & Murray Pool.jpg Mavis And Johney pool.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-19-02h29m55s211.png Scream Cheese Mavis & Johnny.jpg Johnny & Mavis 3.png John Mavis on the Roof.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-04-19-02h30m25s2.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-19-02h30m31s60.png Johnny And Mavis watching the sunrise.png Mavis & Johnny watching the sunrise.png File:QuasiKitchen.jpg Scary_John.jpg|Jonathan trying to scare Esmerelda. Mavis_John.jpg Hoteltransylvania22.jpg 7415 21 large.jpg Mavis Hugs.png Sad Johnny & Bat Dracula.png Dracula showing that Johnny Returned.png Your my Zing.png Drac Mavis Johnny.jpg Kiss_Finally.jpg|Finally Kisss... Johny_Sings.jpg|Jonathan Sings Jonathan_Mavis.jpg Johnny and Mavis singing.png Mavis_Sings_3.jpg|Mavis Sings WTF Now JM.jpg Johnny & Dracula Singing.png Freeze.png Johnny And Mavis 2.png HotelTransylvaniaSaunaDeletedScene.png|Deleted Scene HotelTransylvaniaDeletedSceneStopyellingatus.png Stills (Hotel Transylvania 2) Mike&Linda@thewedding.png TheWedding.png Tumblr_nwpstnYKzi1si09t0o5_500.png Johnny and Mavis at the Altar.png|Johnny putting Mavis' ring on her. Wedding.png File:Mavis_with_Johnny_at_their_wedding..jpg Mavis and Johnny Dance.png Mavis&Johnny'sWedding.png Drac Sings To Mavis And Johnny.jpg|Dracula sings a song for Johnny and Mavis File:Dracula_painting_HT2.jpg Mavis with Johnny.png|Johnny and Mavis talking about whether their baby will be a human or vampire. John&Drac.png|Johnny hugs Drac Mavis&JohnnyHT2.jpg Vampire Johnny2.png BhQpk6Z.jpg Vampire Johnny.png|Johnny's vampire disguise (His look is similar to the Dracula character from the 1992 Bram Stoker's Dracula movie) Vlad Meets Johnny.png|Johnny meets Vlad Vlad discovers Johnny is Human.png|Johnny reveals he is a human to Vlad Mavis and Johnny in the car.jpg KvGP7-7qvZY.jpg|Johnny Fang Tumblr nwpstnYKzi1si09t0o5 500.png Отель 8015.png J+M.png 1239397 441456039393150 2942701501601532248 n.jpg 1937020 1023761021003203 3622690014193733772 n.jpg Vlad's Return.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-06-09-07h33m31s883.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-09-07h55m25s176.png vlcsnap-2016-06-09-07h59m09s632.png|Yes vlcsnap-2016-06-09-08h25m27s451.png|Johnny with Balloon vlcsnap-2016-06-09-08h09m00s864.png Videos Trivia *Jonathan's name is most likely a tribute to Bram Stoker's Dracula, in which the protagonist is named Jonathan Harker. *Judging from the patches on his backpack, Jonathan has been to France, Spain, the United Kingdom, Hungary, Denmark, Germany, Greece, Romania and Mexico. He also has a miniature flag from Ireland. *In the first trailer, when Jonathan first enters the hotel, he loudly says "Hello?", a shocked Dracula says "A human!," and Jonathan says "What is this place?" When this clip was released online later the animation was the same, but the characters didn't say anything until Dracula trapped Jonathan in the revolving door. *Jonathan is a fan of Dave Mathews, as he mentioned that he had tickets to six Dave Mathews band concerts when he tried to convince Dracula to keep him alive. However, Dracula had already decided against killing Jonathan because it would set monster progress back by centuries. *In the scene where Dracula and Jonathan are in the tunnels and accidentally find a skeleton in the shower, Jonathan is dressed like his normal human self. Later versions of the scene have him wearing his "Johnnystein" monster disguise. *To hide his real age from Mavis; Jonathan changed it to 121 when she said she turned 118. He likely revealed his true age when Dracula reunites them. If one does the math, Mavis is 97 years older than him. *During the final rap scene with Dracula and the other monsters, Jonathan mentions that both him and Mavis have the same zing as Simba and Nala from The Lion King. *He wears contact lenses in order to help him see better. These have the unintended side-effect of making him immune to Dracula's power of hypnosis. When he tried to remove them, he totally grossed Dracula out. *He once told Dracula that he had six brothers growing up at the same room. *His mother seems to be the only one in his family without red hair. *Not long after arriving at the hotel, Jonathan mentioned putting his hand into the Invisible Man's mouth to see if it would disappear. He must have accomplished this, since later on in the movie Griffin angrily complained to Dracula, "He put his hand... in my mouth... to see if it would disappear!" This ironicly was the only truly offensive thing Jonathan did amongst complaints from the monsters. *He probably liked Slipknot(nu-metal band)as he said that he went to a slipknot concert. *Johnny dislikes the idea of getting a job, since he doesn't need one living at the hotel; he freaked out at the idea, as he would need one to support his family if they moved out of the hotel. *He taught Dracula how to use a smartphone. *As of the second film, Johnny is in charge of making Hotel Transylvania more human-friendly. This results in more modern methods and incorporating more human-appropriate activities. *In the early promotions of the film described Jonathan as Simon Van Helsing, a monster hunter who falls in love with Mavis. **This name references two famous fictional vampire hunters; Van Helsing from the original Dracula and the spin-off movie starring Hugh Jackman, and Simon Belmont from the Castlevania series of videogames. *In Hotel Transylvania 2, Johnny uses a vampire disguise to hide his human identity from Vlad. His vampire disguise resembles the Dracula character from the 1992 Bram Stoker's Dracula movie. **The common criticism for the 1992 Dracula movie is that Dracula looked dumb/ridiculous. Hotel Transylvania 2 ''pokes fun at this by having Dracula and Vlad make fun of Jonathan's vampire look. *He has been a yellow belt in Karate since he was six in 1997. *In the developing stages of ''Hotel Transylvania, Jonathan was originally named Gerald.http://www.animatedstoryworks.com/p/storyboards-hotel-transylvania.html References Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Father Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Zing Category:Featured Articles Category:Hotel staff's Category:Hotel Transylvania 3